U-shaped bolts are used in many different industries for attaching two objects. Typically, a first object is received within the closed end of the U-shaped bolt and the legs at the free end of the bolt are inserted through holes or notches in a second object. The bolt is then secured using nuts, clamps or the like to prevent the second object from being removed from the legs of the bolt. Often, the second object is a mounting plate which has other objects attached thereto, such that the other objects may be indirectly attached to the first object by means of the mounting plate and U-shaped bolt.
U-shaped bolts are especially useful for attaching two objects when a very secure attachment is required and it is undesirable or impossible to place bores in the first object for conventionally bolting or screwing the objects together. For instance, U-shaped bolts are useful when the first object contains a liquid or gas. Accordingly, U-shaped bolts are a preferred means for attaching pipes to structures or, conversely, attaching objects to pipes.
One drawback of conventional u-bolts is that there is no practical or convenient way to pre-set the u-bolt onto the first object. Unlike using a conventional bolt, which usually requires holes in both the first and second object, using a u-bolt does not require that the first object have any holes or other constraining geometry. Consequently, the user must hold the u-bolt in place while placing the second object on the legs. Further, the user must hold the u-bolt, first object and second object all in place, while attaching the nuts or the like to the legs.
The fact that conventional u-bolts cannot be pre-set on the first object also leads to inconveniences in consumer goods where post-sale assembly is required. Products which require partial assembly on the part of the consumer should ideally be “error-proof” so that the parts include holes or other indicators showing where the conventional attachment members (i.e. bolts, nuts, screws, etc.) should be placed. A well designed product using conventional attachment members will only have one possible configuration that uses all of the attachment members. Thus, the consumer is constrained to use the attachment members appropriately. However, if the unassembled product includes a u-bolt there will be no hole or other indicator on the first object showing where to place the u-bolt. Consequently, the user may inadvertently place the u-bolt in an incorrect position on the first object.
As an example, the space-heater 100 shown in FIG. 1 has been correctly assembled. Space-heater 100 includes an end unit 110 including controls and the like and a plurality of elongated heat radiating elements 120 each with a top end 122 and a bottom end 124. Space-heater 100 also includes channels 132 between each of the heating elements 120 at both the top end 122 and the bottom end 124. When properly assembled, wheels 160 are attached to the bottom of the space-heater 100. Conventional u-bolts 200 each receive two of the channels 130 at the bottom end 124 of space heater 100. Support plates 150 each with a set of wheels 160 attached thereto are secured to the conventional u-bolts 200. The wheels 160 are attached to the outermost channels 130 to provide a stable base for the space-heater 100. The design of the space-heater 100 and conventional u-bolts 200 provide several plausible opportunities for the user to improperly assemble the space-heater. For example, one of the sets of wheels 160 may be placed on the inner channel 132. Alternatively, the sets of wheels 160 may be attached to the upper end 122 of the space-heater 100 such that the space-heater 100 is used upside down.